pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
PewDiePie vs T-Series
|- ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Belligerents |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align:top;" | PewDiePie Supported by: Allied fanbases Nine-Year-Old Army Pew News PornHub North Korean News SpaceX Tesla The Chadian Goverment The North True and Best Korean Government The United Kingdom Independence Party | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | T-Series Supported by: Bollywood The Verge The Wall Street Journal Vox Media YouTube |- ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Commanders and Leaders |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | Supreme Leader and Commander-in-Chief of the 9-Year Old Army: * Felix Kjellberg Supreme Leader's Fiance: * Marzia Supreme Co-Leader (Leader's 1st account that he will possibly delete when Leader reaches 100,000,000 Subscribers): * PewDie Grand Marshal of the 9-Year Old Army: * MrBeast The Overseer & Field Marshal of the 9-Year Old Army: * OverseerMatthew Generals: * Elon Musk * Blue Shirt Kid Lieutenant Generals: * Markiplier * Jacksepticeye Allied Generals: * Logan Paul * Ninja *Tfue *Justin Roiland Mover of Mountains: * Keemstar (DramaAlert) Spokesperson: * VoiceoverPete Military's Strip Club: * PornHub (As a corporate entity, website, social media platform, and comnunity) Military's Allies: * TESLA * Space X Campaigns Supporting the Cause: * Zero Deaths (Video game) Spymasters/ Infiltrators: * HackerGiraffe * Jaiden Animations * Saiman Says * QuackityHQ * BrainChow * Nigel Farage (will Force British Citizens to subscribe to PewDiePie if elected * Adam Saleh Vlogs Military Band: * Davie504 * Dylan Locke * EpicLloyd * Hat Films * Joe Jenkins * Johnny Dee * NicePeter * Noisestorm * Party In Backyard * PelleK * Sage * Tekashi 6ix9ine *TryHardNinja *Young Orange Meme Force Commanders: * Cyranek (He uploaded b**** lasagna content on his second channel) * Dolan Dark (actually Pewdiepie himself) *FlyingKitty (most likely Pewdiepie himself) *Grandayy (probably Pewdiepie himself; unconfirmed) *VoiceoverPete (not PewDiePie) Old Friend: * The Leg Man Diplomats: * SocialBlade * FlareTV * United Kingdom Independence Party Doggo/Best boi: * Rapid Liquid TheRichest: * TheRichest Mathboi: * Cool Math Games Computer Men * MKBHD * Linus Tech Tips Additional Defenders: * Akidearest * Alex Jones * Aloona Larionova *Andrei Terbea *Artur Rehi * Bobby Duke Arts * Boneclinks * Boogie2988 * Brad 1 *Brad 2 *Brad 3 *Bucks * CaptainSparklez *Charmx *CiaranPixelz *DannyBTalks *DaksDominos *Dawko *Dave Rubin *dieselpatches *EmpLemon *EnderElement * ExplodingTNT *GamingWithJen * Geeks and Gamers * GioFilms * Gloria Borger * Goose Wayne Batman * Ike reviews * ItsSkyLOL * Jablinksi Games (Jack Black) * JackSucksAtLife * Jasmine Grey *Jesus Christ (SoCalChrist) * JIF * Johnny Sins * Jordan Peterson * Justin Roberts * Keemstar *Kwite * L-Series * LazarBeam *Linkmon99 * ManiYa * Marques Brownlee * MatPat * Miniminter *morges *Nathorix *Nicklas Zande STVS TDP est. 2001 *nigahiga *Nux Taku * Oopsie Doopsie *OhhMy Kawaii *Patrick Adair Designs *PinkSheep *Poppy Harlow *PopularMMOS *Pokimane *Primake *Pyrocynical *Rocky Kanaka *Sargon of Akkad *skinnyindonesian24 *Skeppy *Spifey *Team Skeptic *The Atlantic Craft *TheOdd1sOut *The Pop Song Professor *The Quatering *The Red Elephants *TheSmithPlays *Thomas Brush *Tommy Wiseau *TikTok memers *TwoSetViolin *VilonousTV *Wadu Hek *Gfuel as a whole *ZephPlayz *Issaiah Photo *OneLeDay *Greenlegocats123 Everyone's favorite Communist Dictator Supreme and Divine Commander: *Kim Jong-Un The comrade 9 year old soldier liked by Kim Jong-Un and Overseer Matthew: * Avery Lopez-Baines Best and True Korean News: * stimmekoreas * NORTH KOREA TODAY * 붉은별 TV Priest:''' * DPRK Video Archive '''Military's Priest: * Jolly (The british priest Rev. Christ compared PewDiePie to John The Baptist) * Our Lady of Prepetual Exemption Noncombatant Allies: * Ben Shapiro * Carrymiinati Recruits: * EminemMusic * Dude Perfect * DanTDM * LDShadowLady * Samgladiator * Smosh | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | CEO: * Bhushan Kumar The Realm itself, The Weapon: * YouTube (as a profile, website, and corporate entity) High-Ranking Generals: *Gulshan Kumar *Krishan Kumar *Neeraj Kalyan Allied Generals: *Dianna Lora *Dillon The Hacker *Susan Wojcicki Top Artists: * Dev Negi * Guru Randhawa * Ikka Singh * Monali Thakur * Neha Kakkar Diplomats/ Spokespeople: * The EUROPEAN * SET INDIA * Sony Music India * ZeeTV Additional Defenders: * Asif Bantaye * Asim Mahesar * Backhod Babi ji *CarryMinati * Decimus Valor *Jonathon Hills * Jusreign * Karl Rock * Ryan Khosravi * Taukeer Editz * Techy Mohit * Quinton Reviews * Neon Man * Salil Jamdar & Co. * MaximillianMus Prisoners of War (Possible Traitors): * DrPhil |- ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Strength |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | *90,274,000 PewDiePie subscribers *22,000,000 Jacksepticeye subscribers *23,000,000 Markiplier subscribers *1,000,000 Justin Roberts subscribers *15,839,000 MrBeast subscribers *21,000,000 Ninja subscribers *55,900,000 Sidemen combined subscribers *10,000,000 CaptainSparklez subscribers *18,000,000 Logan Paul Vlogs subscribers *about 12,000,000 TikTok Memers Supporting Pewdz *3,000,000 Pyrocynical subscribers *100,000 Saiman Says subscribers *2,000,000 Davie504 subscribers *27,000 ManiYa subscribers *5,400,000 Jaiden Animations subscribers *17,000,000 Rewind Dislikers *1,200,000 Redditors *15,000,000 Epic Rap Battlers *1,600,000 akidearest Subscribers *1,000,000 QuackityHQ Subscribers *4,700,000 The Atlantic Craft Subscribers *1,622,000 TryHardNnjaa Subscribers *774,000 TwoSetViolin Subscribers *2,100,000 Bobby Duke Arts Subscribers *7,000,000 PewDiePie Rewind likers *2,500,000 alternate youtube rewind likers *1,200,000 Andrei Terbea subscribers *2.000,000 Jablinksi Games subcribers *420,000 EmpLemon subcribers *1,400,000 skinnyindonesian24 subscribers *31,000,000 Despacito likers *3,000,000 Despacito dislikers *7,000,000 Yogscast subscribers *300,000 SocialBlade Subscribers *8,500,000 Yogscast combined subscribers *450,000 Ben Shapiro subscribers *3,700,000 Dr. Phil subscribers *366,000 Nux Taku Subscribers *1,062,000 composite VEVOJesus subscribers (He has 2 channels. his VEVO chanel has 60k and his main channel has 1,002,000 subscribers.) *665,000 VoiceoverPete Subscribers *2,500,000 Wadu Hek subscribers *4,000 Kim Jong-Un's comrades "Subscribers" *North Korean news 50-150,000 subscribers (stimmekoreas, NORTH KOREA TODAY, 붉은별 TV, DPRK Video Archive) *5,400,000 Carrymiinati subscribers *All the people who buy Gfuel *PressTube 2,400,000 subscribers *JackSucksAtLife 620,000 subscribers *GioFilms 410,000 subscribers *BrainChow 85,000 subscribers *Rocky Kanaka 140,000 subscribers * OverseerMatthew 100 subscribers * Dude Perfect 38,500,000 subscribers * DanTDM 21,000,000 subscribers * Pewdie 250,000 subscribers * Issiah Photo 15,000 subscribers * LDShadowLady 2,320,200 subscribers * EminemMusic 35,450,000 subscribers * Samgladiator 1,245,000 subscribers * OneLeDay 26,700 subscribers * Smosh 21,000,000 subscribers * Artur Rehi 53,000 subscribers * Pornhub 147,000,000 accounts * The Leg Man 38,000 subscribers * Avery Lopez-Baines 1,500 subscribers * Jolly 1,000,000 subscribers * NerdECrafter 796,000 subscribers * 12,000,000 TheRichest subscribers * Cool Math Games 150,000,000 players * TESLA 1,500,000 subscribers * 4,900,000 Chadian citizens * 20,000,000 North True and Best Korean citizens | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | *90,274,000 T-Series subscribers *54,848,000 T-Series' sub-channels combined subscribers *959,000 Jusreign subs *261,000 Backhod Babi ji subscribers *116,648 Techy Morhit subscribers *440,000 Taukeer Editz subscribers *1,309,000 Bollywood -Topic *1,300,000 MaximilianMus subscribers *1,100 YouTube employees *82,000 The EUROPEAN subscribers *322,522 Quinton Reviews subscribers *5,300,000 Vox subscribers *689 Vox employees *1,220,000 Wall Street Journal subscribers *2,686 Wall Street Journal employees *437,000,000 Youtube channels combined subscribers ** Music ** Gaming ** Sports ** Movies & TV ** News ** Youtube Spotlight ** Live ** 360 degree video * 23,000,000 Sony Music India subscribers * 24,000,000 ZeeTV Subscribers * 41,300,000 SET INDIA subscribers * 354,643 Neon Man subscribers * 215,740 Salil Jamdar & Co. subscribers * 20,000,000 Subscribers - KSI |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | Total Soldiers: 781,727,420+ | width="50%" style="border-right: 0px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | Total Soldiers: 641,451,900 |- ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Casualties and losses |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | 2,220,000 - millions, likely tens of millions of subbros, possibly hundreds of millions of subbros. 1 temporary death (HentaiHaven) HackerGiraffe's online presence MaximillianMus betrayal | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | 3,100,000 - tens of millions, likely hundreds of millions of subbots, possibly billions of subbots WSJ's dignity Bobs and Vegana (Got completely destroyed when bitch lasagna was released.) ROBLOX's Apology to PewDiePie. |} The Great Subscriber War is an ongoing conflict between PewDiePie and T-Series for the most subscribed channel on YouTube. Wikipedia article on PewDiePie vs T-Series: click here. FlareTV live stream: click here. GroundControl live stream: click here. SocialBlade live stream: click here. Timeline This conflict has been ongoing since late August 2018, and escalated when General MrBeast erected billboards in order to get subs for PewDiePie. Many have supported PewDiePie in similar ways, causing him to obtain subscribers much quicker. Major Events 12th January 2018: TheTekkitRealm uploaded a video titled "The New YouTube Award for 100 million Subscribers... what is it?". In this video, he talked about T-Series; this was the first sign of a battle. 27th January 2018: T-Series became the second most subscribed channel on YouTube. 2nd August 2018: Pyrocynical uploaded a video titled "THIS CHANNEL WILL OVERTAKE PEWDIEPIE (ASOT)". 29th August 2018: PewDiePie uploaded a video titled "THIS CHANNEL WILL OVERTAKE PEWDIEPIE (LWIAY #46)". This video had the same thumbnail as Pyrocynical's. This was where the drama began. 1st September 2018: FlareTV created a live counter of PewDiePie vs T-Series. 23rd September 2018: The Game Theorists uploaded a video titled "Game Theory: How PewDiePie LOST YouTube to T SERIES". This video brought more understanding of PewDiePie vs T-Series to the masses. 5th October 2018: PewDiePie released his diss track on T-Series, titled "b**** lasagna". As of now, it's PewDiePie's most viewed video. 26th October 2018: MrBeast uploaded his video where he bought a bunch of billboards to promote PewDiePie. This prolonged PewDiePie's reign as #1. 2nd November 2018: Saiman Says uploaded a video where he "promoted T-Series" as a joke; he promoted PewDiePie. 25th November 2018: MrBeast uploaded his second video on PewDiePie vs T-Series. He said PewDiePie 100,000 times for almost 12 hours straight. 30th November 2018: TheHackerGiraffe hacked 50,000 printers worldwide; the printers all printed out "Subscribe to PewDiePie!". On the same day Justin Roberts uploaded a video of him buying a $1 million billboard in New York's Times Square urging people to subscribe to PewDiePie. 2th December 2018: Jacksepticeye tweeted on Twitter, "Roses are red; nine-year-olds rise! We will defeat T-Series; subscribe to PewDiePie!" This tweet, along with Markiplier's stream titled "I Literally Won't Shut Up Until You Subscribe to PewDiePie" helped PewDiePie stay #1 to this day. 4th December 2018: PewDiePie raised money for 9-year old Indians; he did this as both an altruistic move (he wanted to help others), and a tactical move (he tried to persuade the Indians to subscribe to PewDiePie). 5th December 2018: TwitchReacts uploaded a video with Ninja supporting PewDiePie by first reacting to the subscriber difference and playing b**** lasagna. 6th December 2018: YouTube Rewind is released, quickly becoming the most disliked video ever. In it, Infiltrator JaidenAnimations hid many memes, including PewDiePie's chair and "Sub 2 PewDiePie". 7th December 2018: Logan Paul uploaded his video "HELLO PEWDIEPIE...THE LOGANG IS HERE" 14th December 2018: The Great Subscriber Purge cost devestasion for every channel especially PewDiePie and T-Series. Pewdiepie lost 400.000 sub-bots and T-Series lost 2.000.000 sub-bots 16th December 2018: Epic Rap Battles of History released a rap battle between PewDiePie and T-Series on their second channel. It was titled, "Flash in the Pan Hip-Hop Conflicts of Nowadays". In the end, they support PewDiePie by telling the viewers to subscribe to PewDiePie. 19th December 2018: QuackityHQ released a video where he converts Indian Tech Support Scammers to PewDiePie subscribers, infiltrating the enemy lines. 27th December 2018: Pewdiepie uploaded a video named "YouTube Rewind 2018 but it's actually good", completely thrashing YouTube's Rewind scoring 14.84 million dislikes, making the most disliked video in the history of YouTube. Elon Musk announces he is willing to host meme review on twitter, holding a flamethrower. 1st February 2019: The Sub gap drops below 100,000 once again. 3rd February 2019: DramaAlert uploaded a stream titled "EMERGENCY BROADCAST! - SAVE PEWDIEPIE! from T-series!". This stream helped the sub gap to increase to 100K. 6th February 2019: Russian YouTuber 'OneLeDay' is going to say PewDiePie 10,000 times which helped supported PewDiePie and is increasing the gap. 13th February 2019: The Sub Gap drops below to 9300 which only left PewDiePie a few hours to be surpassed, though the 9 year olds managed to raise the subgap again giving pewds more time. Midnight of 19th February 2019: Elon Musk secretly hosted Meme Review which may have secretly promoted PewDiePie. 19th February 2019: The Sub Gap drops below to 8000 which left PewDiePie a few minutes to be surpassed. This is almost the End of the PewDiePie Reign. But the Gap rises up to 9k again, but then returns to 8,000 shortly after. 24th February 2019: PewDiePie was surpassed by T-Series for 8 minutes until it bounces back to the original form. This doesn't count as PewDiePie's streak being broken. 24th February 2019: The Sub Gap literally reaches 1 and then Elon Musk hosts meme review and the subgap sky rockets, reaching 5,000 in a couple minutes. 27th February 2019: A pro PewDiePie parade occurs in Estonia 5th March 2019: PewDiePie streams PUBG Mobile Zombie Mode to stop T-Series 9th March 2019: OverseerMatthew promoted PewDiePie all around his town, He said that he will be needing more time to promote PewDiePie in other places. Also 9th March 2019: MaximilianMus Betrays PewDiePie by streaming about supporting T-Series. This causes T-Series to pass Pewdiepie For 2 Minutes But the nine year Olds came back March 10th 2019: OverseerMatthew unleashes a New Plan to stop T-Series. The plan codename is "Plan STP" (Sub to Pewds), This Plan is very effective than Plan U. March 13th 2019: T-series passes PewDiePie for a few minutes but PewDiePie rapidly retakes the Lead March 15th 2019: A mosque shooting in New Zealand happens in which the shooter advertises PewdiePie before he began shooting. PewDiePie himself denounced him, sickened March 18th 2019: T-series passes PewDiePie but the 9 Year Olds fight back and PewDiePie retakes the lead 19th March 2019:T-Series passed PewDiePie again in the no. of subscribers for only a few seconds, then got took over by PewDiePie again. This happened twice. 20th March 2019:T-Series surpassed PewDiePie in the no. of subs for only a few seconds. After that, PewDiePie became No.1 again. This happened twice. also 20th March 2019: T-Series passes PewDiePie due to an audit that gave T-Series 10.7k subs and PewDiePie lost 2.7k subs but the 9 year olds fight back and in 50 minutes PewDiePie retakes the lead and sub gap skyrockets to 20k subs Minor Events 24th August 2018: PinkSheep uploaded a video titled "BIGGEST YOUTUBE CHANNEL YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF... (2,000,000,000 views a month)". In this video, he talks about what T-Series is, and he mentions that T-Series will surpass PewDiePie in subscribers soon. 20th September 2018: Zeino uploaded a video titled ""How to Fix the "T-Series vs PewDiePie" Situation"". In this video, Zeino supported PewDiePie; he said that individual creators were under attack. 1st December 2018: Jacksfilms tweeted "Subscribed to T-Seriesn't". The n't negates T-Series, so he meant "Subscribe to PewDiePie". 2nd December 2018: ExplodingTNT uploaded a video titled "100,000 TNT vs PewDiePie & T-Series". Pewdiepie survived and T-Series got blown up 3rd December 2018: BrainChow made a video Pewdiepie & T-Series l Whom are we supporting? They supported PewDiePie. 14th December 2018: CinemaWins uploaded a video titled "Everything GREAT About YouTube Rewind 2018!" which showed a black screen with text saying "Subscribe to PewDiePie". 23rd December 2018: akidearest releases "I used Google Translate to text my boyfriend" in which she texts her boyfriend in Japanese "subscribe to PewDiePie, unsubscribe to T-Series". The message was clearly also directed to her subscribers to subscribe to PewDiePie. 29th December 2018: PewDiePie reads 721 books 31st December 2018: PewDiePie hosts the first annual meme awards 3rd January 2019, Saiman Says made an honest reaction of the CarryManti Disstrack and exposed that CarryManti secretly supported PewDiePie 3rd January 2019, PressTube made a video Casting ALUMINUM YOUTUBE REWIND PLAYBUTTON PewDiePie & T-Series vs SHREDDING MACHINE PewDiePie won and T-Series got shreded. PressTube showed his support for pewDiePie and said that he like T-Series but likes PewDiePie more. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgI97Y3zfOY 19th January 2019: CiaranPixelz made a video https://youtu.be/ypP0sf8NnYw that called attention of both gamers and furries to subscribe to pewdiepie 21st January 2019: Isaiah Photo made a video ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHUWo4NZn0c that helped PewDiePie 26th January 2019: OverseerMatthew made a disstrack ☀️https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qogYexuCc8g that helped PewDiePie also TheRichest made a less than biased video spporting PewDiePie ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsLuguFE50E here 3rd February 2019, Artur Rehi told people to subscribe to PewDiePie on ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfTFxXwJZCc this video Neon Man told people to subscribe to T-Series on ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TMEke_471A this video 6th February 2019, Salil Jamdar & Co. told people to subscribe to T-Series on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OU7kkcoGAQo this video 8th February 2019, British Priest reacts to Bitch Lasagna to see reaction ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFI39LmPS3o click the link below to see description 10th February 2019, The Leg Man Kicks t-series actively promoting PewDiePie and that was made into a meme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFxxFVw7X2w also Overseer Matthew told comrade Avery Lopez-Baines to subscribe too pewdiepie and Kim Jong-Un puts Avery Lopez-Baines in his Featured channels promoting a PewDiePie supporter. Kim Jong-Un's channel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-MEq64j6J0. 19th February 2019, greenlegocats urged people to Subscribe to PewDiePie which helped the Gap increase. 7th March 2019, Nicklas Zande STVS TDP est. 2001 officially declared war on T-Series via Twitter: https://twitter.com/NicklasZande/status/1103825944266113025 12th March 2019, Thomas Brush Released "ZeroDeaths" an entire video game giving awareness to the war: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFc3VuSkjCM Third Parties On 6 November 2018, Dillon The Hacker uploaded a video where he proclaims he is the founder of T-Series and uses that channel to gain millions of subscribes with one goal in mind: to defeat PewDiePie. Despite the fact that this is obviously untrue, Dillon's allegiance remains unknown, more likely to stand with PewDiePie. Additionally, on 14 December 2018, iDubbbzTV uploaded a video in which the description proclaims that he hopes T-Series will overtake PewDiePie; however, does not actively promote subscribing to T-Series Projections By April 2019, it is projected that T-Series will take over PewDiePie in the number of subscribers. T-Series is projected to have 372 million subs by February 2024, and will be the world's most subbed YouTube channel. At the same time, PewDiePie is projected to have 370 million subs, and will be the second most subscribed YouTube channel. Tracking the Great Subscriber War Current status: PEWDCON 2 Current status: TCON 3 Category:Other Category:PewDiePie Category:T-Series Category:Subscriber Battles Category:The End of YouTube Category:History